Pillowtalk on a Rooftop
by Shana-Fujioka
Summary: Late in the evening, Kudo Shinichi and Kaitou KID had their usual banter - their typical cat and mouse game with a match of wits - at the end of a heist on the rooftop. Just this time one thing was different… / Kaito x Shinichi ; hinted Hakuba x Aoko / COMPLETE


Hi there! I know I should upload my other story, but this oneshot came to mind when I was working and I decided to write it down. The end isn't exactly as I hoped it to be. When I came up with the story I only wrote the first half and by the time I got to write the second part I mostly forgot what I wanted to write and had to make it up from the bits of pieces I still remembered. Anyway, enjoy! :D

 **This story happens after the BO and KID's organization have been taken down and Shinichi has his body back for around 1 year after being Conan roughly 2 years long.**

"talking" ; _thinking_

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own DC or MK, all rights reserved to Gosho Aoyama.

* * *

 **Pillowtalk on a rooftop**

Late in the evening, Kudo Shinichi and Kaitou KID had their usual banter - their typical cat and mouse game with a match of wits - at the end of a heist on the rooftop. Just this time one thing was different…

"I finally got you KID!" Shinichi declared with a smug smile looking down on KID who was under him on the ground.

"Meitantei-kun, I didn't know you could be so 'aggressive'." The thief responded with a cheeky grin and a seductive undertone, obviously not the slightest disturbed, that he was caught.

While the detective desperately tried to fight down the blush that wanted to appear, he tightened his hold on KID's wrists, to show that he wouldn't give in because of innuendoes.

"You do know, that you can't get away, as long as I keep holding your wrists?"

"Of course. But you also know, that as soon you let go I'll disappear. So you have to wait for one of the taskforce members and Nakamori-keibu - who are chasing a dummy at the moment - or Tantei-san - who's glued to the floor with high heels - to get here and handcuff me. Don't you think, they will assume all sorts of different things when they see you lying on top of me?" KID answered while his grin started to get bigger, the more he said.

"I don't think Nakamori-keibu's even able to think something inappropriate when you're involved and Hakuba… will probably just accuse me of being your assistant again. And I'm not 'lying' on top of you, I'm just holding your wrists down to keep you from escaping." Shinichi responded with forced calmness, which made it seem as if he was trying to convince himself.

"My assistant? Why did he think that?" the moonlight magician asked and showed some of his confusion trough his poker face, which was mostly down when he was speaking with his favorite detective.

"Because as soon as I 'came back' I started to attend every single one of your heists. And with you sending me my own heist notice the first heist I had my real body again - and all the following heists - made him suspicious, as the Kudo Shinichi two years ago wasn't interested in thieves." He said with an eyeroll.

"I see… the modern Heisei Holmes the assistant of the modern Heisei Lupin. An interesting concept!"

"Don't even think of it…" the detective answered warily, knowing that KID could make everyone believe something like that, if he really wanted.

"So back to what we were talking about at the beginning. You intend to hold me down until someone manages to come up here to help you, while I have to try and get away. Hmm… doesn't your task seem harder? I mean, I just have to make you let go of me." Kaitou KID leered. Only with his resolve did Shinichi not let go as the thief's gaze made Shinichi want to run away and hide somewhere.

"And how are you going to do that? You can't scare me off." Shinichi said with a determined undertone.

"I don't know… I could kiss you." He answered with his usual grin, and had to hold down his own blush from rising. _Dammit, I didn't want to say that… he'll definitely be disgusted now. That was surely one of my 'KID-character-traits' which became my own after some time._

The Heisei Holmes froze, when he heard that and couldn't keep down the blush this time and turned completely red. "Barou! As if I would let you! You can't exactly move much and I won't put my face closer to yours to make it easier." He managed to say without stuttering.

"And what if I do that?" and he stretched his arms, which led to Shinichi having to stretch his arms too, because he didn't want to let go.

"Whoah!" His body had ended up against the thief's, so he tried to lean away, by moving his legs up a little, but KID entangled their limbs in a way right away, that he couldn't do more than lying there, pressed against the warm body underneath him and holding onto his wrists. "Damn you KID."

"My, Meitantei-kun, you're blushing. I wonder what you're girlfriend would say now." _Poker face! Poker face!_

"I don't have a girlfriend." He responded resigned and stopped struggling, because he realized, that he wouldn't get away, unless he let go. So he decided to just stay where he is and turn his face away to hide his embarrassment.

"Really? I thought you would start dating Mouri-chan as soon as you get your body back."

"I thought so too in the beginning, but after two years living as her little brother my feelings turned into sibling love. And you? You could probably have whatever girl you fancy, with all the fans you have."

"Not really. There was this girl once, but she hates me - as in my criminal self - and I thought after taking down the organization, I would stop being KID and get together with her. But I did take it down - with your help - and I'm still KID. The persona of KID became just another side of me after some time, it's not just a mask that I put on anymore. That's the nature of alter egos… somewhere the line starts to blur."

"True… when I got my body back, I wasn't the Kudo Shinichi from before, who everyone was waiting for and I still have some characteristics from Conan. And I guess they will stay." _So I guess I'm not talking to the persona of the elusive phantom thief, but to the person behind the monocle, the 'real' person. Somehow I'm happy about that._

"Exactly. And to have a relationship I would have to be with someone who I can trust fully - in other words - first, accept both parts of me and second, keep my secret. A fan is out of the question, as I can't imagine, that they would keep it to themselves that they're dating 'the great Kaitou KID-sama'."

"Understandable. A fan sees you as some white prince on a glider instead of on a horse and a gentleman trough and trough. They would probably be disappointed, if they realize that you aren't the perfect fairy-tale prince."

After some more small talk, both of them forget that they were still on the rooftop of the heist building, until they were pulled back to reality when they heard footsteps running up the stairs and soon after the door burst open, revealing Hakuba Saguru, who froze as soon as he saw what was in front of him. "What are you doing?" he asked without specifying who he was talking to.

Without realizing Shinichi had at some point let go of KID, put his hands together and laid his head on them which were resting on the thief's chest and his entire body weight was on KID. The magician had one hand behind his head and the other was on the detective's hips. Completely shocked Shinichi jumped up and took some steps backwards, flushing bright red.

"I wasn't… he didn't… we weren't…" he struggled to explain, but nothing came to mind. His head was blank.

KID slowly got up, missing the warmth of the other, jumped backwards a few times until he was standing against the railing and jumped up so that he could balance on top of it. With one hand he pulled down his hat to hide his face with shadows, though Shinichi was still close enough to see, that he was blushing just as much. "Dear Meitantei-kun and Tantei-san, it seems our time is over for this fine evening." _That totally sounded like an innuendo!_ "Fare well and until next time!" He said and right afterwards let himself fall backwards into the darkness until he activated his glider and disappeared into the night.

Both detectives watched the moonlight thief vanish, before they looked at each other again. "I'll explain another time, I'm too tired to justify my actions so that you'll believe me. I'm sure we will see each other at the station tomorrow or so."

"Sure." was all Hakuba said and let Shinichi walk passed him and go home. He wrote down everything that happened that evening in his notebook and left for home too.

* * *

KUDO SHINICHI POV

As soon as the modern Heisei Holmes left the heist building he sprinted home, closed the front door, leaned against it and slid down until he was sitting on the ground. _What was that?! I totally forgot we were at a heist and that I was supposed to keep him from escaping. But what was I doing? I was leisurely lying on top of him talking about some random things. He's a criminal… even if Kaitou KID is one of a kind. And when did he put his arm around me? I didn't even notice…_ He touched the place where the thief's hand was just a short while ago and pulled his own back right away, because there was still a tingling feeling and the skin felt hot. He groaned, not sure, how he should take what happened. _I hope it won't be too awkward at the next heist… should I not attend? No, that would be mean against him. Wait, did I just think, I would be mean to the thief if I didn't attend the heist? I definitely lost it… I like him._ "I'm screwed." mumbled the detective after his inner battle was resolved, took a quick shower and went to bed afterwards.

KUROBA KAITO POV

The entire flight Kaito kept his poker face on, because he probably would freak out and start flailing as soon as he let go of his feelings. When he arrived at his house he quietly entered and went straight to bed, deciding to think about what happened the next day and maybe ask his mother for advice on what he should do. _I hope she has enough time to have a video conference with me. I really don't know who else I could ask… Jii-chan? Definitely not. Hakuba? As if._ He couldn't hold back a snort at the thought. _Aoko? No, then she would know about me being KID. Uhm… Akako? Oh God, that would surely only make everything worse._ He shivered just thinking about it. _So it will be my mum._

The next day Kaito found himself sitting in front of his laptop staring at the screen where his mother smiled back at him.

"What's wrong Sweetie? You know you can tell me." Chikage said with a reassuring smile.

"It's just… I would like to tell someone about my secret, but I don't know how he will take it. I mean, if I tell him my name he'll also know about you. He knows that my mother was Phantom Lady and I'm sure he'll figure out that my dad was the first KID soon afterwards too." Kaito answered with a nervous glance at her and looked back on his lap afterwards. His Poker Face was useless in front of his mother so he didn't even try to use it.

"Kai-chan, it will work out if it's meant to be. Or do you not trust him? I believe you wouldn't even think of telling him if he wasn't trustworthy. You're a good judge of character, so whatever you decide to do, I'll support you fully."

"All right… thanks Mum. " He replied, glad he talked with his mother. _So now I have to figure out how Meitantei-kun will take it, if I reveal my identity to him._

* * *

A week went by in which both teenage boys were always thinking about the other. Shinichi kept blushing as soon as KID was mentioned, even though he tried to hide it and Kaito was anxious and nervous when he thought of what he was about to do in the near future.

Since the last time the detective saw the moonlight thief he more often than not caught himself looking through his home, in case there would somewhere be a heist note hidden. He tried to act calm and nonchalant, but everyday he seemed a little more down the longer it took for KID's next heist. Shinichi tried to push these thoughts back, because he wasn't sure what to think of himself when he was looking forward to meet a criminal - even if said criminal was the elusive gentleman thief Kaitou KID. The day he finally found a heist notice on his bed table he was ecstatic - even though his logical mind told him, he should be creeped out that KID managed to get into his room to deliver a heist notice when he was sleeping in it - and started to solve it right away and ended up so absorbed into it that he almost forgot to go to school if it wasn't for Ran picking him up.

On the heist day the modern Heisei Holmes sprinted up the stairs to the rooftop, the usual meeting point with KID, in hopes to arrive on time and maybe get a shot in catching him. As soon as he burst through the door, he frantically looked around until he located his target standing on the rooftop railing holding up the jewel to the moon, the thief's back facing him. _Even though it's only been a little more than a week I feel like I haven't seen him for so long. I guess this just shows how much I'm already head over heels for him._

"KID…" said Kudo Shinichi and slowly walked closer, but stopped a few feet away without looking away, trying to calm his rapid breathing and fast heartbeat from the chase which had just occurred.

The phantom thief let the jewel vanish with a flick of his wrist and lowered his arm, but kept looking at the moon. "Meitantei-kun… so we meet again. Say, if you would meet me without my monocle and top hat. What would you do?"

Surprised about this question and wishing he could see his face when KID asked him that, he answered with whatever that came to mind and the more he said, he realized he was babbling. With every word he got quieter and blushed more. To keep his red face hidden he looked down so that his bangs were covering his cheeks. "I haven't really thought that far. I mean, I want to catch you fair and square, which is only possible on a heist and outside of a heist, there would surely nowhere be any evidence that would point to your civilian self and you're a master of disguise, so you probably would find a way to make everyone believe, that the person who's being accused of being you was just a mask you had been using to throw off the task-force or Nakamori-keibu to be specific or you –" he fortunately was interrupted in his embarrassing speech by a low chuckle of KID. When the detective looked up he started because when he was talking the thief had turned around and walked up to him, so now they were only around two feet away from each other. _When did he get so close?!_ Only his determination kept him from taking a step back. He knew for sure that KID would notice if he moved backwards and he didn't want the other to see how riled up he was - or more like 'had been' - since the last heist.

They were looking at each other and for the first time Shinichi could see the modern Heisei Lupin smiling – a honest to goodness smile, no poker face – which brightened up his entire face and he felt like melting, because KID was showing him a genuine dazzling smile, only for him to witness. The thief lifted his arm and carefully touched the others cheek. This time Kudo Shinichi didn't move back because he was frozen, his eyes widening only a little and he guessed that from this distance Kaitou 1412 could see his most probably dilated eyes. Even though his heartbeat which had quickened up when he faced him so close was more than telling. _My detective is so cute… though I'm sure he wouldn't like it if I told him that, that's why I'll keep it to myself._

"If that's what you think I'm sure we will meet again… really soon." He stated with a small quirk of his lips. Afterwards he reluctantly let go of his detective, turned around and jumped off of the building. This time Shinichi didn't rush to the fence to see if he can catch a glimpse of the hand-glider, but instead turned to the rooftop door to go down back the stairs he came from as if he was working on auto-pilot. _What did he mean by 'really soon'? Is he planning the next heist already or what?_

When the detective hit the ground level he left the building and entered the still lingering crowd outside still deep in thought. He was halfway pushing trough and the crowd finally lifted a little when someone suddenly bumped into him. If it wasn't for the strong hand that caught him, he probably would have ended up on the ground. Following with his eyes the hand that was still gripping his wrist to the arm and then to the person attached he found himself face to face with someone who looked oddly like himself and obviously similar, especially when he showed his famous KID-grin. _What the?! That's what he meant with 'really soon'?!_

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I lost my friend in this crowd and if I don't find her fast, she will go ballistic with her mop-fu." The young man - who obviously was the civil persona of the phantom thief Shinichi had been talking to just a few minutes ago - apologized, but with his smirk he absolutely didn't seem sorry. "Uhm… are you allright?" he wondered when he realized the detective hadn't reacted yet and stood frozen while gaping at him. _Did I break him? I didn't know how else we could accidentally meet and the only places we both often frequent are my heists, so it's the only logical conclusion on how we could have met in case we have to tell annoying people like Hakuba._

Shinichi blinked and did his best to get his composure together, as he definitely looked stupid just standing there and gaping. He closed his mouth and tried not to stutter when he answered the person who seemed more and more worried - probably about his health - when he hadn't responded for so long. "You… I mean, yes, I'm fine. You said you're searching for your friend? Should I help you? I have time."

The magician smiled, because his detective had caught up on what his intention had been. "Sure! Aoko should be found easily as she is surely the only one who's waving around an anti-KID poster."

They didn't say more than that and both started to search for the girl in the thinning crowd until Shinichi saw the poster which the other had been talking about and pointed at the person who looked like a copy of his childhood friend Ran. "Is it her?"

The thief looked into the direction the Heisei Holmes pointed and nodded. "Yes, that's her. Come on!" He grabbed Shinichi's hand and started moving towards the mentioned girl. "Hey, Aoko!"

Said girl turned around when she heard her name being called. "Bakaito! What took you so long? Don't disappear all the time so suddenly! Seriously…" She rolled her eyes and looked to the side where she spotted the person her friend has pulled along. "And you are? You seem familiar."

"Ah, I'm Kudo Shinichi, nice to meet you. Your friend bumped into me and I volunteered to help him search for you." He said under her suspicious gaze.

"Kudo Shinichi, the famous ex-high school detective?! Aoko heard about you from Hakuba-kun." She responded, recognition showing in her eyes. "Oh, I'm Nakamori Aoko. Nice to meet you too."

"Yes, that's me. Are you friends with Hakuba Saguru? I work with him from time to time because we're both homicide detectives. And Nakamori… are you related to Nakamori-keibu?" He inquired.

"He's a classmate of Kaito and Aoko. Now that I think of it, he should be here soon. And yes, he's my dad. He's definitely going to catch KID soon!" When she was talking about Hakuba she blushed a little, obviously showing that she had some hidden romantic interest in him and when mentioning her father she puffed up full of pride.

"I see." _Friends with Hakuba Saguru and the daughter of Nakamori Ginzo? Must be hard to be befriended with people from which he has to keep his identity as KID a secret._ He glanced over to the other male person with slightly raised eyebrows.

The magician noticed his gaze and perked up. "I haven't introduced myself yet! I'm Kuroba Kaito, magician extraordinaire!" he said with a showman's bow and produced a red rose out of thin air to give to the detective. "Nice to meet you Shinichi!" _Introductions: done!_

 _First name basis without honorifics_ … "Nice to meet you Kaito." He responded with a smile and took the rose with a muttered 'thank you'. Aoko noticed their exchanged gaze which made them seem like more than just strangers but decided to not think about it, as she was used to Kaito's antics.

"Kudo-kun?" was suddenly said over their heads and all three turned in the direction the voice came from and saw Hakuba Saguru walking over to them, seemingly calm even though he had pink hair and glitter on his clothes.

"Hakuba-kun, I see you got caught in a trap." He chuckled, trying to seem professional and not start to laugh.

"Yes, unfortunately…" he growled, because Kaito didn't deem it necessary to hold the laughing fit in. "Not to be rude, but what are you doing here? With Nakamori-kun and Kuroba-kun I mean."

"Oh, I bumped into him, when I was searching for Aoko. What a coincidence, right?" he said with an evergrowing grin and turned to look at Shinichi for confirmation.

"Right." He slightly nodded to please the thief. _I don't think he will believe that… he did accuse me of being KID's assistant before after all._

"Right." Hakuba repeated with narrowed eyes and a suspicious gaze. "Obviously a coincidence."

"Anyway!" Aoko suddenly piped up, trying to dissolve the strange tense atmosphere. "The heist's over and we should probably go home."

"Sure. I will bring you home if you will allow me to do so Nakamori-kun." Hakuba said with a smile to Aoko, which made her brighten up right away.

"Please do! Will you come with us Kaito?" she looked over to him, but her expression showed, that he should refuse, so that she could be alone with her crush, even if it made her nervous.

Kaito noticing her gaze gave her a reassuring smile. "No thanks, I'll bring Shinichi home. See you tomorrow!" and he grabbed said man's arm and started to drag him away.

"Wait, what?! Ah, see you Nakamori-san and Hakuba-kun!" he called looking back to the other two which both showed a stunned expression for Kaito's unusual behavior.

The walk to the Kudo mansion was carried out in comfortable silence. Fortunately the heist had been in Beika, even if the detective didn't believe that it really was just luck. The moment they passed the door and had taken off their shoes, Shinichi turned to look at Kaito. "So… 'Kaito'? And friends with Hakuba Saguru and Nakamori Aoko?"

"My parents did have that sense of humour. And Aoko is my childhood friend, I've known her since I can think." He chuckled, looking at nothing in particular, seeming to reminisce about some event's in the past. "Hakuba just unfortunately transferred into my class in second year. That prick keeps bugging me, saying I'm KID. I seriously don't know why he got that idea."

The modern Heisei Holmes looked at him unimpressed as Kaito's grin didn't make his statement any more believable than it was. He went over to the couch and sat down, looking confused to the other occupant of the room, when he didn't make any motion to follow his lead. Shinichi frowned when he noticed the magician's grin turning into a thoughtful look and was surprised when he suddenly looked at him with an intense stare.

"Do you even want to be friends with me? I mean, you did say indirectly that you wouldn't turn me in, but we didn't talk about anything more than that." The detective usually had difficulty reading the thief but at the moment, without monocle or top hat and with the living room light he managed to see, that Kaito's indifference was forced and he really didn't like that. So he got up, grabbed the young man's arm, pulled him onto the sofa in a fluid motion which ended with him sitting in the other's lap and their faces were only inches apart.

"I guess that's a 'yes'." He whispered a little breathless. Shinichi had put his hands on the other's waist and Kaito had laid his arms around Shinichi's neck, cradling closer to the body he was sitting on.

"Just friends?" the detective whispered back - they were so close, that they didn't need to speak any louder. "Or more?"

"Definitely more…" the modern Heisei Lupin muttered before closing the remaining distance between their lips.

After the kiss Kaito had laid his head on Shinichi's shoulder and the latter had leaned his head on the backrest of the sofa. "I haven't said it before, so." He whispered into the ear of the magician which sent a shiver down his spine. "I like you."

The thief leaned a little back to be able to look into the others eyes, which were just as filled with love as his own and whispered back: "I like you too."

A few minutes later, after both of them had enjoyed their closeness to some extent Shinichi asked into the silence: "How long?"

Kaito blinked at him and looked a little confused. "How long what?"

"How long should it take for us to start dating? I mean, we 'just met today', and to start dating on the same day we met will surely raise some suspicions."

"Oh… I didn't think of that." He said a little disappointed, knowing that they had to keep their newly bound relationship hidden, even if it was for only a short time. "I should have said we met already before today."

"True… so I guess the 'standard' would be three months, but neither of us is normal or average, so what do you say of one month?" He said with a grin. "But we can take today as the date to celebrate."

"All right. One month I'll be able to hold back." He said with a wink, not explaining if he just meant keeping their relationship secret or something else.

That settled both of them stared into the others eyes, lost in their depth and beautiful color.

"I love you." Both of them said at the same time, smiling at the shared thought and feelings.


End file.
